That Dastardly Earl
by Reapers of the Night
Summary: It's been a hundred years since that castle was built, and no one has yet to meet the mysterious owners of that mansion, until now. I made a mistake in taking on the mission to find out who they are, and now I'm a servant of Earl Phantomhive. Just great. Rated T for blood and gore! Avert your eyes youngins!


On top of that cursed hill, sat a hundred year old castle which no one had dared entered, and if they had, no one had ever heard from them again. It was creepy, to say the least, that anyone in Hell would dare live on that particular hill, which had been the area in which thousands of witches had been slain due to their own impertinence. Not one of their deaths were kind, all done in a viciously cruel way, as King Lucifer's word was law, and anyone dared disobeyed was outcasted or killed immediately. There was one exception to that law, however, and it seemed to be who ever lived in that castle.

That castle had suddenly appeared before our village a hundred years ago, as one day that hill was empty, and the next, a enormously extravagant castle had been built overnight. No one knew who had built it nor why, but they assumed whomever had would eventually make themselves known. Yet not a single person nor demon has ever exited that castle, though it is certain that someone must be living in their, since smoke is seen coming from the chimney. Many a curious souls had sought out to discover the mysterious person who lived in that castle, though they found it impossible, as some sort of barrier prevented anyone of lower status entrance within a five mile perimeter.

Stories and rumors have been carved out of curiosity, becoming a local legend within the village. Pure poppycock that was spread for the delight of frightening others, though a few seemed to hold some sort of truth. A well-respected elderly demon claimed that once, when had been gazing off at the castle in admiration, that he had seen what seemed to be a young boy smirking out of one of the windows. Of course, the boy had disappeared within minutes, and no one else was there to attest to these claims. However, there was no reason for the demon to make up stories, so upon his majesties wishes, I've come to investigate these matters.

I have worked too long and dirtily to obtain this status, and any opportunity to raise it is gladly welcomed. But my curiosity also staked it's claim on this, pondering who on earth would be living in such an enormous castle. Perhaps they were new to Hell, and did not understand the rules or how things went about. Surely, it is my duty to make them aware of these rules, and direct them in the most devilish manner. I held my head high as I began to trudge up the hill, thinking myself superior to the demons I hadn't even met yet. As I pushed through the barriers, I felt as if someone was watching me, but I paid no heed to the bothersome notion.

Finally, I broke through the last one, setting myself at the front of the large, Gothic manner. It held a terrifyingly maddening tension, which I did not understand. The manor was quiet, not a sound could be heard, and the entire walk way was clean, as if it had been just swept. I looked around for some sort of sign of life, even a servant, but the manor revealed nothing of interest. I strode to the large doorway, about to knock when the doors were opened by another demon. His dark black hair was messily combed around his face, while his devilish red eyes glowed with anticipation. He was pale white, standing tall at about six feet, perhaps a little taller than that. He was slimly built, and dressed in the clothing of a butler, which was not unusual within Hell. He took but a glance at me and his face became formal, if that was possible.

"Good evening, I suspect you must be the person my master has been waiting for." The butler said politely, his eyebrows raised as if asking a question. I shook my head, though it was the way of demons to lie, I felt that lying would do me no good in this situation. I cleared my throat, "No, I apologize for coming uninvited, but I have come to ask the owner of this mansion a few questions, if that is quite alright with him."

He smiled, or perhaps he smirked, he seemed like an odd sort of fellow, and replied, "Why of course it is quite alright. Though I do ask if you be a bit patient with the young master, he is a bit stubborn sometimes. Please, follow me." He opened the door wider, and I stepped through, amazed by how lovely the interior was. From the outside, it seemed like a very gloomy house, and yet it was very bright and colorful inside, the furniture all nicely laid out with a few gorgeous paintings here and there. The butler lead me up a staircase to the right of the door, which led into a long, omniscient hallway, with many different doors most likely leading to a variety of rooms. We passed each one, and I wondered who's idea it had been to make such an outrageously huge hallway when clearly there were only a few people living within the manor.

I asked if we could speed this up, and he nodded, walking with the speed all demons possessed to the end of the hallway, which I easily kept up with. He knocked on the door three times, each knock specifically timed. "Young master, you have a visitor." He said, and then it was silent for a moment. The sound of someone shutting a book could be heard through the door, along the shuffling of feet readjusting themselves.

"Let them in, Sebastian." said the voice behind the door, which sounded almost childlike. I wondered if perhaps the elder demon had been right, and entered the room once Sebastian had opened the door. In front of me sat a child, a young boy for that matter, of at least twelve years, his aqua blue eyes gazed up at him with childlike curiosity, which caused me to ponder whether this child was actually a demon. He then glared up at Sebastian, his eyes flashing a familiar demonic red, "Sebastian, bring us some tea." The butler bowed, leaving the room quickly while quietly shutting the door. I gave him a curious look, "How did you obtain such a highly ranked demon as a servant? This is the first I ever heard of someone as powerful as him becoming a servant."

The child ignored my question, dismissing it with a wave of his hand, "Please, sit down, I'll answer any of your questions if you beat me in a game." I couldn't help but give a small chuckle, and the boy glared at me, as if daring me to refuse. I raised my eyebrows, and took a seat, seeing as I had no other choice. _Checkers_, I thought, _the only game I'm good at._

"So," the boy said, "what brings a gentlemen of your status to my manor?" I shrugged, moving one of my pieces forward, "I received orders from his Majesty Lucifer to see who had decided to live here, see if they were trustworthy." He considered my move, planning his strategy based on it. "Well, I assure you, I only picked this place because of the view, no other reasoning behind it." He smirked, seeming satisfied with his plan and moved one of his one checkers in front of mine. He had totally disregarded my question, how rude, I thought to myself. I tried again, "I mean to ask, since I must be so blunt, whether or not you have any plans to attack the king or attempt a rebellion."

The boy laughed, pointing at the move I had made, "That was a horrible error in judgment!" He exclaimed as he stole my checker, placing it neatly on the table. Sebastian had returned, and served him his tea, which he so delicately sipped, only to place it back down. "Well, since you are so curious, I suppose I'll just answer your question without further delay. As of yet, I doubt I'll be causing any trouble to your king. However." He paused, a grin beginning to form on his face, "However," he repeated, "if Hell does not satisfy the way I hope it will, I may have to change a few things here and there."

I blanched, "You're bluffing!" "That for me to know and for you to find out." The damn brat replied arrogantly. I stood up from the game, no longer feeling patient, "Look brat, I don't know who you think you are, but I'll pretend I didn't hear that threat. When you're in Hell, you listen to the king, and if you don't like it, go back from where ever you came, if you value your life, that is." The boy calmly took another careful sip of his tea, not even slightly frazzled by the me. "Sebastian." He yawned in a bored tone, and the butler had his arms around my neck, preventing me from breathing. I growled, not in pain, but in annoyance, "You think only your butler can take me on?" I challenged, but the boy merely smirked at me, his eyes suddenly a vivid red.

"I've changed my mind." He murmured, "Tell the king that I should love the chance to meet him, and the prepare for my arrival in three days time." I snorted as the butler released his grip, "And may I ask why he should?" "I believe he'll find me and my butler of value." He replied simply, which I chuckled at. "Well then, what name would I give him if I were to tell him that he is to expect a visitor?"

The boy smirked, standing above me as if he were the superior one, eyes flashing a dangerous crimson red, "Tell him that Earl Ciel Phantomhive would like an audience with the king of Hell."


End file.
